


Memorized

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hallucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucifer is a giant asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorized

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided, and I think many of you will be sad to hear this, that there's only going to be one more chapter to this story after this one. I've had a couple of people suggest things like Lucifer coming back and a happily every after, but I want to keep this as logical to the actual show as possible, so I think you might know what's going to happen in the finale of this story.
> 
> By the way, I'm sorry in advance for the heartbreak.
> 
> EDIT: Wow would you look at that after like a year my brain said "no more sadness" and there's gonna be a happily ever after because I can

“You remember now, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“You remember every moment together. Everything we did.”

“Shut up!”

“It meant nothing to me. _Nothing_ , Sammy.”

“I said shut up!”

“You know you’re still in here with me right? All of this, it’s just a big joke. And the joke’s on you! And you fell for it! You fell for it all. Know why? Because you’re a poor little sap, Sammy, and I knew all along that it would work.”

“Shut up right now.”

“Oh this has been fun! Making little Sammy Winchester think that the devil himself was in love with him. Like the Devil could ever love a screwed up kid like you. And you ate it all up! Oh, it’s been beautiful!” Lucifer clapped his hands together and laughed smugly.

“You’re not real. You’re not the real Lucifer.”

“Oh, I’m real. And this is your prison.” He waved his hands in a wide gesture. “I created it all! Every moment, everything, it’s all been me, all along.”

“Why?”

“You could call it… daytime television. We don’t really get HBO in the pit you know, and this, well this is the next best thing! The best series, the best show. Sam Winchester, sacrificing himself to take down little old me, and then—”

“Just shut up.”

“—then you fall in love with me, and what do I do? I make you think you’ve been pulled out. You’re out of the cage! But the angel you love is still stuck, and it breaks your heart, don’t it?”

“No.”

“Your face! Oh, Father, your face is so perfect right now. Shocked, angry, with just a little pinch of fear…”

“Stop.”

“Stop? Sammy, I’m just getting started! You know, I’m actually a little surprised at how easy it was to make you believe in all that ‘love’ shit. Too easy. But then, you are just a gullible human after all.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Sam. Yelling at me isn’t going to work. You should know that by now.”

“You’re lying to me. Lucifer loved me!”

“It’s pathetic really how you keep holding on to that… When will you realize? I never loved you!”

“No. No! You’re not the real Lucifer! The real one is still in Hell. You’re just—just fake! You’re in my head. That’s all. You’re not real.”

Lucifer looked at him with a sad smile. “Sorry, Sammy, but I’m standing right here. There’s no other me. You’re still in the cage. With me. I must say, using you has been the most fun I’ve had in centuries! The sex wasn’t… terrible I guess, but I’ve had better. No offense.”

“Shut up. Just shut the hell up.”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up…” Sam’s voice grew smaller and he curled in on himself. Those two words, they became a chant, a mantra that echoed over and over, long past the time that Lucifer had finally grown bored and left him alone. It might have even been hours for how hoarse his voice was when his brother finally found him, on the floor and holding his head in the corner of the shitty motel room they were staying in.

“Sam, Sam! Look at me!” Dean was saying, shaking him by the shoulders.

The younger Winchester finally stopped muttering and looked up at his brother. “Dean?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here. I’ve got you,” Dean told him, voice soothing as he pulled Sam up by the arms and sat him on the edge of one of the beds. “Dude, what happened?”

“I, uh… I don’t know. I just—” He let out a shuddering breath. “I’m okay. I’m okay, really.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what you get for yelling, Sammy,” Lucifer said with a twitch of his lips from where he lounged on the other bed. Sam just ignored him.

“Not real, not real…” he whispered under his breath.

“What?” Dean asked, giving him a look like he was a loon about to break.

“Nothing. Did you get anything on the vic?”

Dean watched him for a second before turning away and shrugging out of his jacket. “Yeah. The parents were…”

Sam sighed out and tried to listen to his brother, tuning out the obnoxious humming emanating from Lucifer’s side of the room. He knew, he _knew,_ this couldn’t be the real Lucifer. His angel loved him. His angel changed. And anyway, it was impossible that he was still in the cage. No. This Lucifer was wrong. Fake. He was sure.


End file.
